


Dragonhearted

by Blutstrom



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And they have their own guild, Dragon Heart AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, The dragon slayers remember the time travel thing, They're basically FT's distant cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutstrom/pseuds/Blutstrom
Summary: Within the kingdom of Fiore, there are many guilds. Groups of wizards who band together to satisfy a common goal, and none are greater in fame than the guild of Fairy Tail. However there is one guild, one family, four brothers and a sister, who are just as great, in power if not fame. Warriors with the blood of dragons coursing through their veins, but tempered by the gentle soul of humanity instilled in each of them. This family was sent with a quest 400 years in the making: defeat the great Dark Dragon Acnologia. Yet more than anything, these five simply want to see their parents again. And if it takes fighting a demon to do it, then they will raze Hell itself if that's what it takes. For the hearts of dragons beat in each of them.For they are the wizarding guild: Dragon Heart.





	Dragonhearted

“So… What exactly are you in town for?” Lucy asked the strange man sitting across from her. Though she supposed ‘strange’ was subjective, considering the day she’d been having so far. From having to overpay an old man for a measly Silver Key, to getting to see the legendary Salamander in person, only to then find out that he was just some schmuck with a charm spell, and now here she sat; offering to pay for a meal for the guy who had broken the charm spell basically just by barreling into the fake Salamander.

****

Now that she thought of it, this guy was eating _a lot_ of food. She was starting to think she wouldn’t be able to keep her promise to him.

****

“‘M loo’in fo’...” He swallowed the last mouthful of food with a sheepish grin, “Sorry. I’m in town on some personal business. I’m looking for someone. I’m Natsu, by the way.”

****

“Lucy,” She introduced herself, “Who are you looking for?”

****

Natsu seemed to debate with himself for a bit before deciding to tell her, “I’ve been hearing rumors around town about the Salamander being here. I wanted to look into that, it’s really important to me.”

****

“What, are you a fan of the Salamander?” Lucy asked with a smile.

****

“Eh, something like that. I mostly just want to talk to him.”

****

“Well, you missed your chance. That guy in the courtyard was the one people were talking about,” Lucy explained, still embarrassed that she’d fallen something as simple as a charm spell, “And I don’t think he’ll be too keen to talk to you after this afternoon.”

****

Natsu nearly choked on his drink, “Wait people were talking about _that asshole?!”_

****

“‘Fraid so, sorry. I’m a little shocked though, I can’t believe the Salamander is such a creep.”

****

“You’re wrong.” Natsu said.

****

“What?” Lucy asked.

****

“I said you’re wrong. I know the Salamander, and that guy was _not_ the Salamander.”

****

“Wait, you _know_ the Salamander?!” Lucy exclaimed.

****

“Yeah, I know him. Don’t see him face-to-face very often, but I think I know the guy well enough. And let me tell you, _that_ douchebag is just using that name.”

****

“Oh. I’m really sorry I thought he was Salamander,” Lucy apologized sheepishly.

****

“No, it’s not your fault. I’m actually glad you told me. Now that I know…” He trailed off before looking her in the eye. “So Lucy, why are you here?”

****

The odd and sudden subject change threw her off, “Huh?”

****

“Come on, you said you’re paying,” He said with a large grin, “Least I can do is hear you out. What brings you to Hargeon?”

****

“Oh! Well, honestly I just came here to see if I can buy any magic keys. I’m a Celestial Wizard, you see,” She said with a smile. Natsu gave a low whistle.

****

“Don’t see many of those too often. You looking to join a guild?

Lucy’s eyes sparkled as she answered, “Yes of course! And I’ve got my eyes on the greatest, most popular guild in all of Fiore, the Fairy Tail guild!”

****

Natsu chuckled at her excitement as he took a sip of his drink, “Fairy Tail, huh? Yeah, I guess they’re pretty cool. Got some really strong mages among them.”

****

“And they’re featured in _Sorcerer Weekly_ like, all the time!” Lucy steamrolled on, babbling about all the pictures she’d seen and all the articles she’d read about one of Fiore’s top guilds. “And!” She continued, “From what I hear, they’re really close with that super exclusive guild: Dragon Heart!”

****

Natsu stopped and looked at her again, before smirking, “Dragon Heart, huh? You hoping to meet them too?”

****

“Well, yeah!” Lucy exclaimed as if it were obvious. “According to official records, there are ten members, but no one has ever seen more than one or two. But seeing as how they’re guild hall is said to be somewhere on the mountain overlooking Magnolia, I’d think that Fairy Tail would have some kind of relationship with them. So, if I can join Fairy Tail, not only will I be a part of the hottest guild in Fiore, I’ll also get a chance to look into one of the most _mysterious_ guilds in Fiore. It’s a win-win!”

****

As Natsu finished his drink, he got up from the booth, “Well, good luck then. And hey, thanks for the food!” He said with a grin, abruptly bringing Lucy’s attention back to the veritable buffet he’d just torn through like a wildfire all by himself. She groaned at the thought of the cost, and felt a twinge of annoyance that he didn’t even offer to help pay it off, but a promise was a promise. 

****

She needn’t have worried. It turned out Natsu had ordered the cheapest things on the menu, so even with the large amount, she was able to afford it, if only just.

****

As Lucy walked down town, a spring in her step, her good mood was abruptly soured when she laid eyes on the one person she _didn’t_ want to see: the purple haired freak who pretended to be Salamander.

****

“Ah, there you are, my lovely,” He said and _wow_ she could feel that smarm coming off him in waves.

****

“YOU!” She cried.

****

“Yes, Mademoiselle, it is I, Salaman-!”

****

“I know exactly who you are,” She cut him off, “Or better yet, I know who you _aren’t!”_ That seemed to catch him off guard.

****

“Why, my dear, I don’t-” He stammered.

****

“I know you aren’t the real Salamander! And don’t try using your charm spell on me! It’s pretty much useless now that I know about it. And how do you even have that, those have been illegal for years! I may not know exactly what it is you’re planning, but whatever it is, you won’t get away with it!”

****

The fake was stunned silent for a time before he started laughing, and then he started applauding her. “Why, my dear that was fantastic!”

****

“Huh?”

****

“Ah yes, it is true, I am in fact not the true Salamander,” he admitted.

****

“I know-!”

****

“I’m his stand in.”

****

“...Come again,” Lucy deadpanned.

****

“Yes, I can see that requires a bit of an explanation. You see, the Salamander himself is quite… I don’t want to say ‘shy’ due to the connotations, but the only other word I can think of is ‘reclusive’. Yes, ‘reclusive’ works quite well! The Salamander is quite reclusive!” He proclaimed.

****

“... You cannot be serious,” Lucy said.

****

“Oh, but I am! Think about it! Very few people have ever actually seen the man face-to-face, and that is just how he likes it. That said, the Salamander does know that a public face is necessary for someone of his standing. So, he hired me!”

****

“He… hired you?” Lucy asked.

****

“Indeed! Not to toot my own horn, but I am quite good with crowds, as you saw earlier. It’s quite a nice gig, actually, all I have to do is show up in town, throw around a few high-power fire magic spells, and I get paid _handsomely,”_ He gestured to the charm spell ring on his finger, “This ring was actually one such reward, though I assure you I had no idea such magic was illegal, and I’m sure Salamander himself was just as unaware,” he leaned in almost conspiratorially, “Between you and I, he honestly doesn’t pay that much attention to things outside of his interests. He probably only gave me the ring because it’s shiny.”

****

“So you’re… Salamander’s face guy?”

****

“Yes! That is an excellent way to put it, my dear! Hey, tell you what, why not come to the party on my yacht tonight? Salamander himself will be there in the flesh!”

****

“But you just said he doesn’t like crowds,” Lucy pointed out.

****

“Normally no, but this will just be a small group of people. Salamander, myself, a few lovely fans we invited, and the boat’s crew. Most of which he already knows, and he’s always eager to meet his fans.”

****

Lucy could feel herself starting to waver, “Well, I don’t know…”

****

“How about this? You’re a wizard, right?”

****

“How did you know?” Lucy said, her guard coming back up.

****

The Salamander stand in raised his hands in mock surrender, “I merely saw the keys hanging from your waist.”

****

“Oh. Yeah, that would make sense,” Lucy admitted, glancing down at her key pouch, “So, what about it?”

****

“Have you joined a guild yet?”

****

“No,” Lucy shook her head.

****

“Perfect! So, here’s the deal: you come to the party tonight, and when Salamander shows up, you can put on a bit of a magic show. If you’re impressive enough, I can convince him to put in a good word for you in any guild in Fiore. Like say… Fairy Tail?” He finished with a smirk.

****

Lucy’s heart thudded. _Fairy Tail? Could that work? I mean sure Salamander isn’t actually a part of Fairy Tail, but with his power and influence, a good word from him must have a lot of weight!_

****

The man’s smirk grew, “Well if you aren’t interested…”

****

“I’ll do it!” Lucy cried.

****

“Excellent! The boat leaves the dock at 8, so try and be there by 7:30, and wear something formal. Remember, you want to make a great first impression. Ta-ta!” And with that, he snapped his fingers, and flew off on a comet of purple fire.

****

_… I have to find something to wear._

* * *

****

_Damn it,_ Natsu thought, _Happy isn’t gonna let me live this one down._

Should’ve been simple, get into town off of that rumbling hell-beast people call a train, recover from the motion sickness, snoop around town a bit for the fake Salamander, trounce the fake, get some food, and be back home in time for dinner. But no, first he couldn’t get off the train fast enough and had to ride it _again,_ then when he finally managed to get off, he was subjected to the sight of the scrawniest douchebag he’d ever seen (seriously, Ryos could probably take the guy without help) claiming to be Salamander. And then he asked one simple question, and got mobbed by said douchebag’s rabid fangirls. Bright side, he got treated to lunch by a cute blonde.

_Lucy_ , he remembered with a smile. She was nice, reminded him of Miss Anna. Like, a lot. It was almost uncanny, actually. He’d have to remember to ask for her full name if he ever saw her again. He kind of hoped he would, she was good conversation. Plus, she liked Fairy Tail and Dragon Heart, which were big pluses in his book.

Natsu shook his head to get back on task. The fake Salamander and how to send said fake to a hell of Natsu’s own making. Which brought him to his current problem. He knew the fake was throwing a party on his yacht (and oh gods, just the thought of that had his stomach churning) but he hadn’t known where the yacht was or what time it was disembarking. By the time he found it, it was already in the open ocean, and he had no easy way of getting over there.

_Could’ve brought Happy. Could’ve had a friend for some good conversation, helped me off the train, fly me over to the damn boat, but nnoooooo, I had to get all_ personal.

Truth be told, Natsu was happy to be alone for this. He didn’t really want any of his family to see what he was thinking about doing the bastard who was using his name.

_Well, nothing for it I guess,_ Natsu thought as he built up magic power around his feet and legs, _Sure hope I don’t miss._ And with that, he launched himself off the pier toward the yacht in the distance, magical fire trailing off of him.

Before long, a rather distressing thought occurred to Natsu:

_Oh, I really should have thought about how to land._

Unfortunately this thought didn’t occur until he was seconds away from crashing into the ship. With the crash of splintering wood and heavy _thud_ Natsu landed in what appeared to be a VIP room. Several things caught his attention; first, Lucy was here, wearing a rather nice dress. Secondly the fake Salamander was also here, holding a ring that had three golden keys and three silver ones. And third, Lucy was being held by a bunch of pirate-looking guys

_Oh, absolutely not._

“LU-!” He began to shout.

Natsu had forgotten they were on a boat. A _moving_ boat. His stomach churned, his scowl weakened to a pained grimace, and fell to his knees clutching his gut.

“Oh gods kill me…” He groaned.

* * *

In the confusion caused by Natsu’s entrance, Lucy had managed to wrestle away from her captors, snatch her keys away from the fake, and was now standing over him, a Golden Key at the ready.

“Natsu, are you okay? What’s happening to you.”

“Ugh… Motion sickness. I’ll be alright when we’re off the boat.”

“You two aren’t going anywhere!” The fake stated.

“Well, if it’s an exit we need,” Lucy said, holding one of her keys up, “Then I know just the guy!”

The fake’s eyes widened, “Wait, you wouldn’t!”

**“Open: Gate of The Golden Bull, Taurus!”** Lucy called. With a heavenly tone, a door of light appeared, and from that light stepped out a giant bull man, wielding a large battle axe.

“Well howdy Miss Lucy!” Taurus greeted with a large smile, “Whatever can I do for you this fine evening, and might I say that dress shows off you lovely figure perfectly!” He said, his warm smile turning perverse as he kept talking.

“Thanks Taurus, but right now I need you to get us out of here! These creeps wanted to kidnap me!”

“WHAT??!!” Taurus screamed in an outrage, before bringing his axe to bear, “You leave these pigs to me Miss Lucy! I’ll get you out of here in a jiffy!”

And with that, the spirit slammed his axe into the wall next to him, the force of the hit actually managing to knock down a few other walls in the process, effectively creating a straight shot off of the boat into the ocean.

Lucy smiled and picked up Natsu, half dragging him through the holes. Any time one of the pirates tried to stop them, they were immediately sent flying by Taurus. Eventually the two were able to make their way to the edge of the ship, and they jumped overboard.

_Wait, will Natsu be okay?_ Lucy thought as she swam back up and started to tread water, _I think I read somewhere that motion sickness symptoms can take a while to recover from._

Suddenly, an explosion of water went off right beside her, before revealing Natsu.

“I’M ALIIIIVEEE!” He cried, “Man, thanks a million Lucy, if you and that cow thing hadn’t been there, I would have been toast!”

“First Taurus is a bull, not a cow he’s very particular about that. Second, how did you even get out here, we must be a mile from the pier at least!”

“Eh, more like a mile and a half,” Natsu said nonchalantly, “And I jumped.”

“... You… jumped?” Lucy said, her eyes widening almost comically. Before either of them could comment further, Taurus poked his head out over the edge of the ship.

“Miss Lucy, what do you want me to do with the rest of these pigs?”

Lucy shook her head, she could deal with Natsu’s impossible jump later, “Go back to the Celestial World Taurus, I’m about to summon Aquarius, and I don’t want you to get caught up in that!”

Taurus paled a bit at the mention of his fellow Zodiac Spirit, “Don’t need to tell me twice! Till next time Miss Lucy!” He cried before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

“Who’s Aquarius?” Natsu asked.

“Another one of my spirits,” Lucy answered, already pulling out another Golden Key, “Just, brace yourself, she’s usually in a bad mood,” And she plunged the key into the water.

**“Open: Gate of The Water Bearer, Aquarius!”**

Similarly to Taurus, a bright blue door made of light appeared, and out of that door swam a beautiful mermaid holding a water urn. She also had a scowl on her face.

“What do you want brat?” She demanded.

“I need you to beach that ship!” Lucy said, gesturing to the craft they had just jumped off of.

“Tsk,” Aquarius clicked her tongue at Lucy.

“Hey, lose the attitude, I really need your help here! You’re the only one I know who can do this!”

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend here to help you, he seems pretty capable.”

“First, he’s not my boyfriend I just met him today. Second, he can’t cause tidal waves!” Lucy looked at Natsu, “You can’t, can you?”

“Uh, no. I can’t,” Natsu said.

“Oh, so you’re still single. Pity. Almost as much of a pity as _the date you just interrupted!”_ Aquarius started screeching at Lucy.

“You were on a date?” Lucy’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry I didn’t know!!” She started frantically waving her hands.

“It doesn’t matter, you still ruined it! Oh, and Scorpio had set up such a romantic evening too,” Aquarius lamented.

“I’m really really sorry for interrupting your date Aquarius! But I still need you out here! If you beach the boat, I promise not to summon you again for a whole month!”

Aquarius’ eye twitched, and Lucy almost started fearing for her life, before the spirit let out a deep sigh, “Fine brat. I’ll beach the damn boat. But you better keep that promise. One month, you hear?” Aquarius growled.

“Yes ma’am!” Lucy whimpered.

“Good, now hang on to something,” Aquarius said with an almost malicious grin. Her urn glowed, and began to gather in water as she focussed her power, before pouring out an absolutely devastating tidal wave, slamming into the boat, and sending it careening back to shore, almost completely destroying the docks.

Luckily, or rather unluckily from their perspective, the two young wizards were caught up in the spirit’s blast, getting sucked into the spout of water and being blasted back to shore along with the ship. They had been separated in the chaos, Natsu landing on the ship wreckage while Lucy landed a bit further down the beach. She slowly got back to her feet, grumbling all the way.

“Least she could’ve done was warn me she was going to do that three feet away from me. But at least it got us to shore,” She looked over to the wreckage of the ship, along with the wreckage of the docks underneath it, “Oh, that doesn’t look good.”

She was pulled from her musings when she saw and heard Natsu climbing to his feet on top of the ship. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her new friend. She was glad Aquarius hadn’t hurt him accidentally. She started making her way over to him when she heard the voice of the fake Salamander call out.

“YOU!” He screamed, glaring directly at Natsu, “YOU RUINED _EVERYTHING!”_

“I’m actually glad you’re here. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. You said you’re the Salamander, right?” Natsu called down.

“And what of it?!”

Natsu didn’t answer, beyond simply removing his long sleeved jacket, revealing his black vest, a white scarf styled to look like scales, and most important of all, a red mark on his right shoulder. A guild mark specifically. Even more specifically, the mark looked to be two dragons, their tails joined. The backs of each dragon arched out, while their snouts met in the middle. Their wings were unfurled.

“I am Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of the Dragon Heart guild, son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel! And you are the one that’s been running around using my name as your own!”

The entire beach was silent. The fake, his cronies, even Lucy herself were frozen in shock at Natsu’s declaration. One of the henchmen started shivering in fear.

“His arm… Bora, look at the mark on his arm!” The man said, lifting his trembling arm to point at Natsu’s shoulder. The fake, now named Bora, smacked the man across the back of his head.

“Shut up, you idiot! Don’t use my actual name!”

“So you’re called Bora, huh?” Natsu asked. The pirates let out a barely contained shriek of terror at his question, “Well, Bora, I’m gonna show you just what it means to use my name like that,” And so, Natsu slammed his fists together, flames starting to come to life along his arms.

Bora couldn’t help it. Between the look Natsu was giving him and the utter disaster this day had been, he panicked. In a flash, he had his magic ready, and unleashed his most powerful attack at near point blank range.

**“PROMINENCE TYPHOON!!”**

A huge purple fireball, nearly the size of the wrecked yacht, slammed into and engulfed Natsu, shaking the whole beach.

“NATSU!!” Lucy screamed. Even if he was the Salamander (and there was going to be some serious thought about that later), she couldn’t imagine anyone taking an attack like that from that close and coming out unscathed.

“He’ll be fine!” A high pitched voice assured her. Lucy looked around, but she couldn’t see the source of the voice.

“Down here!” The voice called. She looked down and came face-to-face with a blue cat standing on his hind legs.

“Who… or what are you?” Lucy asked.

“I’m Happy! And I’m a cat!” The cat(?) proclaimed with a smile.

Lucy shook off her momentary confusion, “More importantly, what did you mean?”

“I mean you don’t have to worry,” Happy said while walking up for a better view of the blaze, “If you ever wanted to actually hurt Natsu, fire’s the last thing you want to use.”

“Man, this is some of the nastiest fire I’ve ever tasted!” Lucy heard Natsu proclaim from _inside the giant bonfire._

Lucy whirled around and her jaw, along with the jaws of all the slave-traders, dropped. For there, walking out of the blaze, no even mildly inconvenienced, was Natsu.

“But I guess beggars can’t be choosers, and I’ve been needing a pick-me-up since that boat ride, so thanks for the grub Bora!” And he turned and started to breathed in. No, it wasn’t that he breathed in, he was sucking in air, and then he was sucking the fire into his mouth. Lucy almost couldn’t believe her eyes, but it was right there in front of her: Natsu was eating fire.

“I told you,” Happy said, “Fire will only make him stronger.”

“But how? I don’t understand…” Lucy said.

“Natsu uses a Lost Magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic. And Natsu, as a Fire Dragon Slayer, can eat any fire aside from his own to gain more magic power,” Happy explained cheerfully.

‘So… When he finishes off that fire…?” Lucy trailed off.

Happy chuckled, “Get ready for a show,” he said, the look in his eye turning slightly sadistic.

* * *

Natsu finished his meal. He hadn’t been kidding, this flame was _nasty,_ but it was also all he had on hand. He turned back around and was a little surprised to see Bora and his cronies hadn’t run away yet. Oh well, sucks for them. And oh look at that, Happy was here too, when did he show up? Question for later, he supposed.

_For now, it’s payback time._

Natsu breathed in. Normally, he would put one of his hands in front of his mouth, curled like a funnel, in a hope to help keep the damage to a minimum. But considering he wasn’t facing the town, and the damage already done to the pier, he figured no one would notice. Besides, after what this bastard and his cronies had done, it was the least they deserved.

**“Fire Dragon’s ROAR!!”** And the all consuming blaze that Natsu unleashed completely trumped Bora’s earlier attack in both size and potency. It completely engulfed the men, along with a good portion of the beach.

“He went way too overboard!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Aye, Natsu has a bit of a habit of doing that,” Happy nodded.

“He didn’t um… Did he?”

“What?" Happy's eyes widened, "Oh no, of course not! Natsu just roughed them up a little to scare them!”

_This is just roughing them up a little?!_

Natsu finally made his way over to them, “Hey there Happy, when did you get here?”

“Just a little while ago. Wendy was getting a little worried, so I flew over to check on you!” Happy explained, holding his paw up in some kind of salute.

“Wait, flew?” Lucy asked.

“Aye, sir!” Happy exclaimed before unfurling beautiful white wings.

“... Okay sure, why not? The guy I helped out turns out to be one of the most powerful wizards in the kingdom, and the talking blue cat can also fly. Makes total sense.”

Natsu looked at her, “You can summon Celestial Spirit monsters using magic keys,” He pointed out.

Any retort Lucy had for that was cut off by the sound of marching.

“Oh crap the army!” Natsu cried.

“You did kind of go overboard again,” Happy pointed out, gesturing the wreckage behind them.

“Most of this wasn’t even my fault this time! Lucy was the one who broke the boat!”

“Hey don’t drag me into this!” Lucy protested. Natsu firmly ignored her when he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her off the beach and through town.

“Hey, where are you taking me?!” Lucy cried.

“To Magnolia, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Well after tonight, I guarantee they’d let you in!” Natsu said. That got Lucy’s attention. Hey eyes widened as Natsu looked back at her with a large toothy grin, the complete opposite of the glare he’d given the slave traders mere moments ago.

“So let’s go!” He said.

Lucy’s grin widened to match his own, “Yeah!”

And thus, a new journey began.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new adventure! I honestly haven't had much interest in Fairy Tail for a while now, but somehow it just kind sucked me right back in with this idea, and I honestly want to see where this goes. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, feedback appreciated!


End file.
